Parasyte of Konoha
by DarctheKing
Summary: One would think that the Kyubi was enough for Naruto. Well not only does he have the most powerful demon inside his belly, he has one of the most dangerous organisms in the universe...as his arm.


**So I made another story. Whatever. This is just a side project like my others to keep you guys insane. I probably might not ever come back to this fic so...hell yeah!**

**The idea of a parasite as an arm is not mine. That belongs Hitomi Iwaki's seinen series, "Parasyte" where a boy stops a parasyte from getting into his brain, but now deals with it as its arm.**

**Now I ain't going nowhere special for this fic. Meaning I might go with the canon plot with minor twists if I decide to continue this story.**

**So here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:Insertion

Today was an eventful day for an Uzumaki. The only Uzumaki in the the village of Konoha. Drinking some of the nice, soggy, and expired milk for the night, the blond remembers what happened this day.

First was the biggest prank ever on the village of Konoha. The prank involving paint, and the four faces on the Hokage Monument.

Then, came the Ninja Academy graduation. Which he failed. For the third time...

And that led up to this biggest hassle of them all. The theft of the Scroll of the Sealing to become a Genin, which was a lie, and one of his teachers came to kill him, and revealed that he was the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyubi.

That turned him upside down. He always wondered why everyone hated him, or ignored him. Only Ojii-san and the two from Ichiraku's were the ones good to him.

Smiling, he remebered after the truth was told that another person who cared for him had every right to hate him. But Iruka-sensei didn't and saved his life for that matter as well.

Learning the Kage Bunshin from the Scroll of Seals, he was able to defeat Mizuki in no time. And by doing so, Iruka said that he can become a Genin.

His smile turned into a full-blown grin as he laughed and pumped his fists in the air. "I'm a ninja! Take that, Konoha! Your 'demon' soon gonna be your Hokage!"

After that announcement, all the excitement left him dry and now he was exhausted. Getting up from his worn-out chair, he went into his room and slept in his bed for the night.

(Four hours later)

Grrrroowwwwlll...

Opening his eyes and groaning at the trembling of his stomach, he got up to go to the bathroom. What he didn't notice was a slithery creature on the pajama of his legs.

"God damn it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy for milk." The blond grumbled. He winced as the unnecessary details came out.

He then stopped all thinking when something was crawling up his pant legs. Looking down, he blinked at the creature, which seemed to be looking right back at him (He couldn't tell. The thing had no eyes.) "A snake?"

His slow reflexes actually seemed to work this time as he grabbed the thing just when it leapt straight for his head. "Gah!"

Instead of slipping through his hand, the creature actually felt solid and rough. "There is no way I'm letting you eat me!" He yelled as the thing was getting close to his head. "Ahh! Fuck you snake!"

He smashed the thing against the wall and and threw it down the toilet. Just as his hand was reaching to flush it, the thing went towards its arm and inside it.

"AHHH! IT'S IN MY ARM! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!" He saw that the thing inside his arm was going up towards his head.

"Fuck me! I gotta stop it!" He ran towards his living room to see if there was anything to stop it. Frantically, he ran back inside his bathroom and grabbed his toilet paper. He got as much as he could and wrapped it around his right arm as tightly as he could.

Seeing it was no use as it was near his neck, he bit his lips as the sound of his heartbeats were like a stampede. 'Shit! This is it! I'm gonna die! By a snake-thing-teme eating my brain!'

Deep with the wells of Naruto's mind, a pair of eyes woke up at the sound of Naruto's voice. It's blood red slits widened when it heard, "I'm gonna die! By a snake-teme eating my brain!"

"It can't be!" A huge jaw was shown as the four-legged figure shouted. "If that's what I think it is...then I have to stop it! No way in hell am I going let that thing consume us!"

A surge of chakra exploded out of the bars and across the hallways of the sewers.

Naruto felt something weird. He had closed his eyes and began to think of all the good times in his mind. The trip of reminiscing was pretty quick with Naruto thinking, "I gotta get out more."

He could feel the slithery creature crawling up his arm. But that's why he felt weird. He couldn't feel the slithering and later on he now can't feel his arm. "What the hell?"

His arm then felt normal again. He flexed it for good measure and when he looked to where the creature went inside, he didn't see any hole. "Wierd. Maybe I was dreaming." He muttered as he wnt back to sleep. And tight after his stomach growled again, and the blond groaned.

"Really shoudn't have trusted the milkman."

* * *

Ninja Academy(1)

It was lively day for Konoha. It was especially a lively day for the students of Konoha's Ninja Academy. Everyone is in high anticipation for this moment. They are now genin and couldn't wait to see who's on their team.

Fifteen minutes before class started and in walked a mop of blond hair, a white T, long brown pants, and saggy eyes. Everyone just glanced to see who it was and then they turned their heads in disbelief at the one who came in.

Naruto walked down the stairs to his seat, ignoring all the whispers of his classmates.

"Hey what's he doing here? Didn't he fail?"

"Is that a headband? Did he steal it?"

"Great. Now the freak is a genin. Hope I don't end up on the same team as him."

'Oh yeah. It's team selection day.' Naruto thought tiredly as he sat down next to Sasuke and dropped his head down on the table. 'Why does my arm feel numb? Aw well, back to dreams of...ramen...'

The Uchiha looked at the drooling blond while his chin was on his hands. "Hey dobe. Only those who passed can come."

His response was a middle finger and that same middle finger pointing to the headband Naruto was wearing.

The Uchiha was about to retort another cool response, but was interrupted by a loud crash and a noise. At the side of his eyes, he saw who it was and thought, 'Oh no.'

"Ha! Ino-pig, I win. I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." The pink haired gening, Sakura Haruno sauntered past the blonde, Ino, and was heading towards Sasuke. Said boy looked at Naruto and shrugged. 'Tough luck dobe.'

Sakura had stars in her vision and hearts friddles around until it all crashed down when she saw a familiar blonde that irritated her so much. Her eyebrow twitching, she crossed her arms. "Hey Naruto! That's my seat you're sitting on!" No response. "Hey baka!"

Just as she sent her fist to punch him, his right hand contorted behind him and caught her fist. This actions suprised everyone, even Sasuke. Simply because that Naruto was still fast asleep, snoring at that.

"Okay everyone. It's time for you team selec...tions. Why's everyone so quiet?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at his class. "Okay...everyone take a seat."

Sakura quickly retracted her fist back and sat down in her seat, sending glances towards Naruto, who's arm went back under him. Sasuke was staring intently at the blonde. 'How did he do that? The idiot's still drooling from sleep so...'

Iruka was about to start but his eye twitched at the loud snoring noise coming from his most troublesome student. "Naruto..." Grabbing an eraser from the chalkboard, he threw it at the blond. "Wake up!"

Again, Naruto's right arm raised and caught the eraser in between it's fingers.

"How in the hell does he keep doing that!" Kiba stood up and pointed at the blonde.

"Kiba! Language..and sit back down! Sakura or Sasuke, please wake Naruto up." Iruka sighed, but in his mind he was worried. 'So he's done that before? And what's with him today? He's usually excited about these things.'

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and then to Naruto. Sasuke just grunted and looked towards the front of the class to brood. Sakura looked at Naruto with worry for herself. Reaching slowly, she tapped Naruto on the shoulder. She jumped a bit whren he woke up with such speed. "Hehuzzat..."

Blinking slowly, Naruto looked around to see everyone looking at them. "What the fuck are you all doing in my room?"

"NARUTO! LANGUAGE! Today's team selection's and I hope you don't make a bad impression on your new teammates. Please." Sighing, he went down the list of teams.

As Naruto just yawned, he waved his arm as it felt pretty numb. He was oblivious to all the attention he's getting.

'What's wrong with Naruto-baka? He's so grumpy today...'

'Hmph'

'Naruto-kun...'

'Tch...the baka probably trying to act cool. News flash, I'm the top dog here!'

"Team 7...Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto perked up at this, along with his seat buddies. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura cheered, all thoughts of Naruto gone from her head. Naruto just looked at her and then to Iruka, expectant. "...and Sasuke Uchiha. Your team will be under Jounin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto leaned back on his seat, "Great." He muttered uncharacterisically. "Well, I'm out of here then."

"Naruto! You can't leave! You have to wait for you jounin-sensei to arrive." 'What's wrong with you?' Iruka had a stern look on his face.

Naruto groaned and just went back to dreamland.

(Two hours later)

"It's been two hours! Two hours and he still hasn't arrived!" Yelled an annoyed Haruno.

"Why don't we just leave then Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, back to his usual exuberance. He recieved a glare from Sakura.

"No way in hell am I going out with you! Sasuke-kun...it's gonna be awhile before our sensei arrives...so want to...go out with me?" "No."

Naruto shrugged. 'Ah well. I wasn't asking her out anyway.' He felt an itch on his hand and scratched it. What he didn't know was after he scratched it, an eye opened and then closed back.

"So this is my team."

Everyone turned to see a white-haired one-eyed man stepping into the room. "Well, my first impression is...meet me at the roof." With a poof, he sunshined his way out of there.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at his 'first impression' and went upstairs.

"Okay...now that everyone's here. I want you to introduce yourselfs. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke. "How bout you...broody."

Said brood boy glared at the man and said his introduction. "Now you pinky." Said pinky yelled at him and then said her introduction.

"Now you...blondie."

Naruto grinned. 'Time to impress Sakura-chan!' "I like miso ramen! I dislike the 3 minutes to make ramen. I like to eat ramen. And my dream is to become Hokage."

'Well. I don't know if he wants to be a ramen connoisseur or a ninja. But...he has certainly grown in an interesting way.' Kakashi thought as he turned his attention to all his little troupe of Genin.

"Okay then...well now I'll talk about you true Genin test." Ignoring the shouts from Sakura, he continued. "This'll prove if you really have to be a genin. Pass, you stay a Genin. Fail, you go back to the academy. Meet me tomorrow at 7 A.M at Training Ground 7. Ja ne!"

"That guy's awesome." Naruto said. He stood up and turned to leave. "Well...see ya, Sakura-chan! Teme!"

* * *

Streets of Konoha

"Xcuse' me! Outta the way!"

Yelled the only ninja that runs on the bustling streets of Konoha. He began to think of what his sensei said.

'A survival exercise huh? Ha! No worries! I'll pass that test, no problemo!' He grinned as he ran faster.

'Man am I tired! That was some dream last night. Getting eating by a snake...silly Naruto! You'll never get eaten by a snake in any universe!' He thought as he then knocked into a person, making him fall down. "Ouch! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

A hand grabbed his collar and he was face to face with a grimy face. "Who you callin' asshole you fucking brat!" He punched Naruto straight in the gut.

Naruto winced as the pain in his gut swelled. Looking around, he saw too many people who arent friendly. 'Shit...I was so distracted...I had to run into a gang...'

The people surrounding both him and the grimy guy all jeered at the blonde. Most were holding weapons like bats and chains.

The grimy guy sneered. "Well boys! Time to show this demon a lesson he won't forget!" He raised his fist and as it descended upon Naruto, the blond closed his eyes.

'Damn it! I can't hurt this guy! If I do, my career as a ninja might be revoked! Fuck!' Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes and they widened at what happened.

His right arm was currently twisting and flailing about in inhuman lengths and speed. A man with a kunai was about to throw it, but Naruto's right arm stretched towards him and punched him in the gut. Three men were behind Naruto with bats and was going to smack the kid but his arm contorted behind him and knocked all three of them away.

"Woah..." Was all he had to say when he saw what his arm did. He looked around to see everyone groaning in pain and on the floor. The grimy guy looked like his jaw was broken. "That was awe-oh shit! Gotta go before someone sees me!"

Running away, he looked at his right arm in amazement. "Wow...I can't believe I did that."

Reaching his house, he opened the door and closed it. He calmy waked into his kitchen table and sat on the chair. His adreneline gone, his amazement was gone and he yelled, "What the fuck did I just do!"

Looking at his arm, he began to yell at it, "Seriously! Can you do anything else!"

An eye popped open on the back of his hand and he dropped back. He was confused as to why his arm was on the table and he was on the ground. Looking to where his arm is supposed to be, he panicked, "GYAH! MY ARM!"

Looking at the arm on the table that looking at him, he was getting hysterical. Mainly because the part that's supposed to stick to his shoulder is flesh and that it was twisted to look like tiny legs for the arm to stand up. "Okay, teme! Give me back my arm or else you..." He grabbed a kunai and pointed at his arm. "You're gonna get it!"

The eye on the arm blinked and the arm gave him a middle finger. "Oh now you're gonna pay!"

He stabbed the kunai at his arm and the arm dodged it, just so the kunai can make a deep cut on his hand,. Naruto winced, "That's gonna hurt in the morning!"

"It..already..hurts!"

Naruto blinked. Did his arm just...

"AAAAHHHH! DID YOU JUST FUCKING TALK!" He screamed at his arm.

His arm grinned, showing teeth that appeared in the deep cut that Naruto created. "Yeah...but I know...little...words. Can I get...some books?"

The blonde just stared at the creature called his arm. The thing just grinned at him, it's teeth shined with a ping. So Naruto did what he always does in these situations.

He fainted.

* * *

**(1) Not gonna do the whole Konohamaru thing. Just know it did happen.**

**And so ends the first chapter of Parasyte of Konoha. If you guys want a visual of the arm and what it does, then go to a manga websit called Spectrum Nexus. Go to the list of manga and read the first volume of Parasyte.**

**I might continue this if my juices fail me in my other stories so...yeah.**

**Take that.**


End file.
